GIFTS FOR SEIJUUROU
by Haraush
Summary: Seijuurou merasa bersalah dengan seorang wanita yang sudah menyayanginya, Mizuki yang notabene kekasih Seijuurou ingin membuat rasa bersalah itu hilang menjadi kebahagiaan Seijuurou. dengan kemampuannya Mizuki berusaha membuat Seijuurou kembali seperti dahulu. /Untuk Ultah Seijuurou/Happy reading /RnR


**GIFTS FOR AKASHI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Gifts for Seijuurou. Mrs-RA**

 **.**

.

 **warning! OOT, OOC, BadStory, EYD tidak terjamin, typo bertebaran dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

Seijuurou terbangun dari tidurnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tangannya berusaha menggapai handphonenya tangannya mengotak-atik sesuatu disana. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti, hari ini tanggal 20 Desember hari ulang tahunnya, Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang dibencinya.

Hari di mana kebahagiaannya direnggut begitu saja darinya, seorang yang ia kasihi harus menghilang di sisinya pada tanggal ini, seseorang yang mengerti dirinya harus berkorban pada hari ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Insiden itu terus menerus terulang di mimpinya.

Seijuurou merasa bersalah, semua insiden itu ia penyebabnya, seandainya saja ia mendengarkan apa yang diamanahkan padanya, mungkin akhirnya tidak akan seperti itu. Matanya menjadi sendu di tatapnya gambar seorang wanita dan anak kecil dari layar handphonenya.

Anak keci itu tersenyum bahagia dengan ibunya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. sebulir air bening jatuh dari pelepuk mata Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengingat kembali masa-masa yang begitu ia rindukan bersama dengan wanita yang ada di foto ini.

"oka-sama…"

.

.

.

Pagi buta datang, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak tidur. Semenjak terbangun tengah malam, Seijuurou tak dapat tidur memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang harus tertunda sore itu.

Kacamata baca bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, tangannya sibuk mengetikkan setiap huruf di komputernya. Pekerjaannya begitu banyak membuat Seijuurou harus lebih bekerja keras.

Drrr… drrr…

Getaran dari handphonenya membuat Seijuurou harus menunda pekerjaannya, di liriknya nama yang tertera dari monitor handphonenya. ' _Mizuki_ ', dengan segera Seijuurou menggeser tombol hijau.

' _moshi-moshi Sei-kun?'_

"ya, ada apa Mizuki?"Tanya Seijuurou, tangannya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Walau hanya dengan satu tangan.

' _bolehkah hari ini aku ke apartemenmu?'_

"untuk apa?"

' _ada deh, oke sekarang aku sudah ada di depan apartemen mu! Cepat buka pintunya!'_

Panggilanpun berakhir, Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas lelah mengingat bagaimana sifat kekasihnya satu ini. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar satu-satunya di apartemen miliknya. Mizuki sudah menunggu sambil membawa kantong plastik.

"tante, tenang saja Mizu akan membawa Sei-kun kesana"gumam Mizuki, entah dengan siapa ia berbicara.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok rambut merah, yang membuat senyuman Mizuki melebar.

"ohayou, Sei-kun!"sapa Mizuki

"o-hayou, apa yang kau bawa itu Mizuki?"Tanya Seijuurou menarap aneh kearah Mizuki, dan tanpa permintaan dari Mizuki, Seijuurou sudah mengambil kantong plastik itu dan berjalan masuk.

"e-h eh?! Sei-kun, matte!" Mizuki ikut memasuki apartemen milik Seijuurou tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya, takut kalau ada maling masuk. "Mou! Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya"gerutu Mizuki dengan wajah yang ia kembungkan, memberikan kesan yang begitu manis bagi Seijuurou.

"kenapa aku? Bukannya kau juga seenaknya?"Seijuurou tidak terima kalau dirinya dibilang seperti itu, bukannya Mizuki juga? Sudah datang seenaknya, tanpa persetujuan dari tuan rumah langsung memerintah membukakan pintu begitu saja.

"hehhhhh?! Aku juga?!"teriak Mizuki dengan histeris, Seijuurou berusaha menutup kedua telinganya, menyelamatkan telinganya dari teriakan melengking milik Mizuki.

"jangan mencari keributan disini Mizuki"Ucap Seijuurou ia duduk disofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Mizuki mengikuti kekasihnya duduk disofa. "dan, untuk apa kau disini?"Tanya Seijuurou dengan kesal.

"ehehehe, jangan marah seperti itu, Sei. Nanti cepat tua lho…"Ejek Mizuki sambil tertawa kecil, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya, tangan kekarnya perlahan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Mizuki. "e-eh?! Sei-kun a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"hanya memelukmu…"Jawab Seijuurou simple ia meletakkan dagunya di pundak Mizuki. "jika bersamamu, aku bisa merasa senang"Lanjut Seijuurou.

"Sei…"panggil Mizuki dengan wajah yang merah padam. "ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritau padamu…"Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"apa itu Mizuki?"

"kau taukan kekuatan yang aku miliki?"Tanya Mizuki dengan tersenyum tipis. Seijuurou hanya mengenggukan kepalanya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan Mizuki melanjutkan perkataannya. "aku bertemu seseorang, dan aku ingin mempertemukan dia dengan dirimu"Lanjutnya.

"siapa dia Mizuki?"Tanya Seijuurou mulai penasaran dengan seseorang yang diceritakan oleh Mizuki. "ba-ka! Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya? Aku bukan indigo child sepertimu"Lanjutnya sambil memukul pelan kepala Mizuki.

"Ittai! Mou, Sei-kun hidoi…!"Mizuki memalingkan wajahnya dari Seijuurou.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"Seijuurou menganggap kalau Mizuki hanya bercanda tentang seseorang itu, Seijuurou perlahan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. "Kau mau minum apa Mizuki?"teriak Seijuurou dari dapur.

"Seperti biasa saja, Sei-kun."Balas Mizuki dengan berteriak. "mou, Sei-kun tak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan"Gerutu Mizuki. 'gomen, tante sepertinya agak telat'batin Mizuki.

Seijuurou kembali ketempat Mizuki berada dengan membawakan dua gelas coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Mizuki. Ia melirik kearah Mizuki yang sedang asik dengan tontonannya, dan tak menyadari keberadaan Seijuurou.

"ah, Sei-kun! Lihat-lihat apa yang sedang ku tonton!"Ucap Mizuki dengan antusias, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

Seijuurou dan Mizuki, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kebersamaan mereka membuat Seijuurou melupakan, semua kenangan buruk yang ada di hari itu.

Sore mulai menjelang, Mizuki memiliki rencana untuk ulang tahun Seijuurou.

"Ne, Sei-kun! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"Ajak Mizuki dengan agak sedikit memaksa.

"jalan-jalan? Kemana?"Tanya Seijuurou dengan bingung.

"hi-mit-su"Mizuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Seijuurou. "Nma.. iku yo Sei-kun!"Ajaknya dengan senyum lebar. Seijuurou akhirnya menyerah, ia hanya menuruti apa yang Mizuki perintahkan.

Di perjalan, Mizuki memohon pada Seijuurou untuk membiarkan dirinya yang mengemudi dan juga Seijuurou diminta untuk menutup matanya dengan kain.

"Kita akan kemana Mizuki?"Tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Ketempat yang akan membuatmu bahagia, Sei-kun"

Semenjak Mizuki mengatakan itu, tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Mereka sama-sama diam, Seijuurou hanya menunggu apa yang akan di perlihatkan oleh Mizuki untuknya.

Mizuki menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah hutan, hutan itu terlihat angker karena tak ada seorangpun yang berani datang ketempat ini, di tengah-tengah hutan ini ada sebuah tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan seseorang lagi.

"Sei-kun, kita sudah sampai"Ucap Mizuki, setelah mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang daritadi membuat Seijuurou penasaran. "tapi, kau tidak boleh membuka penutup matamu"Lanjutnya.

"sampai kapan aku harus mengenakan penutup mata ini?"

"Ne, Sei-kun…"Panggil Mizuki yang tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi "apa kau percaya padaku?"Tanyanya.

Seijuurou heran mendengar nada suara Mizuki, perlahan ia menghela nafas dan memperlihatkan senyuman tipis miliknya.

"aku, akan selalu percaya padamu…"senyuman Seijuurou semakin melebar "Mizuki…"Lanjutnya.

"ja, izinkan aku memperlihatkan sesuatu Sei-kun…"Mizuki memegang kedua tangan Seijuurou. "sesuatu yang akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu yang dulu.. Sei-kun…"

Entah apa yang terjadi Seijuurou merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, entah kenapa Seijuurou dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia seakan merasakan kehadiran yang begitu mistis di sekitarnya.

"Sei-kun… cobalah buka penutup matanya…"Ucap Mizuki, Seijuurou hanya menurut saja dengan perlahan ia membuka penutup mata yang ia kenakan. Pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah Mizuki yang ada di depannya melainkan seorang wanita yang ada di belakang Mizuki.

Wanita yang selama ini dirindukannya, wanita yang selalu ada untuknya, dan wanita yang membuat dirinya merasa bersalah dengan kecelakaan itu.

"ini hadiah untuk mu Sei-kun!"Ucap Mizuki

"ha-hadiah?"Seijuurou hanya dapat menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini. "o-oka-sama…"gumam Seijuurou.

"ah, Hisashiburi Sei…"Ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman ramah yang ia perlihatkan. "sudah lama ya…"lanjutnya.

"Kaa-sama…"Liguid bening lolos dari pelepuk mata Seijuurou, Mizuki yang merasa menganggu reuni ibu dan anak perlahan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kemarilah Sei…"ucap Shiori dengan suara yang lembut. Ia masih sama, sama dengan keadaannya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Seijuurou berjalan dengan ragu kearah Shiori, setelah sampai di depan Shiori, Seijuurou tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi semua lolos begitu saja, kini ia merasa seperti orang yang lemah di depan ibunya.

"kau sudah besar ya…"Ucap Shiori tangannya perlahan berusaha menggapai surai merah Seijuurou. "anak kecil, kaa-san sudah besar ya… kau pasti tumbuh dengan baik Sei…"Lanjutnya.

"kaa-sama…"Seijuurou langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Shiori. "gomen kaa-sama… ka-kalau saja saat itu… saat itu Sei mendengarkan kata-katamu mungkin tidak akan menjadi begini… gomen kaa-sama.."Ucap Seijuurou dengan suara yang kecil, ia masih merasa bersalah.

Shiori menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Sei tidak salah kok, mungkin ini sudah takdir tuhan untuk memanggil kaa-san terlebih dahulu"Jelas Shiori, ia tersenyum tulus kearah anaknya "kau pasti tersiksa ya?"Tanya Shiori, sirat matanya menjadi sendu mengingat cerita Mizuki mengenai keadaan Seijuurou setelah dirinya pergi.

"aku sudah berbuat salah kaa-sama… kesalahan begitu besar…"Ucap Seijuurou, sekali lagi Shiori menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman tulus itu masih ia perlihatkan.

"tolong dengarkan kaa-san Sei, kau tidak salah anakku. Kaa-san melakukannya karena kaa-san sangat tidak ingin kau pergi terlebih dahulu… jangan pernah kau membenci hari ini Sei"Ucap Shiori, Seijuurou hanya terdiam. "Sei, kaa-san selalu mendoakanmu disurga, kaa-san kemari ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tertunda saat itu"Lanjut Shiori.

"mengucapkan apa kaa-sama?"Tanya Seijuurou.

Perlahan Shiori menghapuskan jejak airmata yang ada di wajah tampan anaknya "sesuatu yang yang kau benci Sei…" Shiori mengambil jeda sejenak. Dan kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

.

.

"Selamat Ulang tahun anakku…"

.

.

 **THE END**

Author Note:

Hua, akhirnya di post juga…

Sebenarnya kemarin mau di post sewaktu hari ulang tahun Seijuurou

Tapi entah mengapa sinyal rada-rada gimana gitu hehehe…

Bagaimana fanficnya? Jelek ya? Banyak salahnya?

Ah untuk hal ini, Mrs-RA minta maaf ya hehehe…

Makasih ya buat reader yang sudah membaca fanfic aku yang sebelumnya !

Terima kasih banyak juga untuk review kalian!

Yang sudah membuat banyak ide kembali muncul dikepala author

 **Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian

dengan nge- **REVIEW-** nya

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

 **Omake**

Mizuki menunggu dengan sabar Seijuurou, matanya berbinar-binar melihat Seijuurou yang keluar dari dalam hutan walau dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

"Bagaimana Sei-kun?"Tanya Mizuki menghampiri Seijuurou yang terduduk lelah. Seijuurou tak menjawabnya dengan segera, ia malah menarik lengan Mizuki dan memeluknya dengan erat. "S-sei-kun?"

"arigatou…"Mizuki terdiam mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. "arigatou Mizuki…"Lanjutnya.

Mizuki terharu mendengar perkataan Seijuurou. "douita..."gumam Mizuki.

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membelai lembut pipi Mizuki.

"karenamu kebahagiaanku kembali Mizuki… kau memang kekasihku, kekasih yang begitu aku sayangi"ucap Seijuurou.

"aku juga menyayangimu Seijuurou…"

Selama perjalanan pulang Seijuurou menceritakan semua yang ia bicarakan dengan ibunya, Mizuki sesekali tertawa melihat ekspresi yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan.

"Oh, ya!"ucap Seijuurou dengan tiba-tiba membuat Mizuki terkejut olehnya. "kaa-sama, sempat bertanya…"lanjut Seijuurou.

"bertanya tentang apa Sei-kun?"Tanya Mizuki mulai penasaran.

"katanya kapan kita menikah"ucap Seijuurou dengan lantang, membuat gadis yang duduk dikursi penumpang menjadi merah padam karena ulah Seijuurou.

"ka-kalau itu terserah padamu Sei-kun…"ucap Mizuki dengan terbatah-batah.

"ja… bagaimana dalam waktu dekat kita mengadakan acara pernikahan?"usul Seijuurou dengan senyuman tipis. Mizuki semakin memerah saja. "bersiaplah Mizuki, aku akan segera melamarmu…"

"a-akan kutunggu!"jawab Mizuki dengan gugup namun, dapat didengar ada rasa bahagia dari perkataannya.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
